The Hero's Great Rewards
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: Set just after the finale "Come Along With Me" in a reality were Finn saves Betty and Fern. Smut.


**While Finn, Simon and Betty were in Golb**

Finn pushed as hard as he could against the wall as it came in to crush him, Simon and Betty when he felt Simon touch his shoulder, "I thought I'd go out saving someone," he said as he rested his head on the wall.

"We can't chose how we go out," Simon said as he held Betty close, the scientist looked rather guilty about something, although Finn just thought that she was mad at herself for going insane and causing the end of the world.

 _He's right you know,_ an echoing voice said as Finn started to feel a great surge of strength, _We never decide, ever since we first landed on Earth, I mean Ooo, we've had wild adventures, became great hero's, but always die on epic quests, never of old age, I want you to be the one to change that._

"Who are you?" Finn asked as the cube crushed his but with Betty's and Simon started to sit on him, the two of them both looked at him confused.

 _I am you, your first incarnation, the Catalice Comet! And I have a proposition for you,_ the voice said as the strength started to centre on what used to be Finn's right arm.

"What is it?" Finn asked desperately as he started to get totally crushed into his two companions, both of whom looked at him as if he were insane.

 _All you have to do is swear that you will protect Ooo for the rest of your life and I will bestow upon you the power that was taken from you when we first landed here,_ the voice seemed to be telling the truth but Finn had had trouble with liars before.

"What kind of power?" he asked cautiously,trying to seem at least a bit sane in front of the lovers behind him.

 _Let's just say that, well Golb is the, the, the God of Chaos, you might say, and Glob, is the God of Peace, but there is another, Finn the God of Order! I am offering you a chance to get your powers back, because you are the only one that can stop Golb, since Glob hasn't reincarnated yet._

"I don't know, maybe, this seems to good to be true, "the hero whispered.

 _You can save Fern and get your arm back if you agree,_ Finn smiled, _Is that a deal?_ Finn nodded super fast, once he was done he felt a great deal of energy enter his body and his arm grew back, he then focused his energy into a beam of black power and shot it at the wall, creating a tunnel and pulling Simon and Betty down with him.

Once out of Golb, Simon, who had been caught by Marceline asked,"What the heck was that Finn? And Marcy, why do you smell like bubble-gum?" then he saw that Betty was in Jake's arms and that Finn was flying.

"Later!" Finn yelled as he flew up to Golbs head and created a giant sword made of the black energy (power) and cut it off then through Golbs remains into the portal, "See you in the next life A-hole!"

Finn flew down to the ground and flung his arms around Huntress Wizard and kissed her while a crowd of people started cheering, leaving Finn confused on wether they were cheering about the victory or that he was kissing HW, he was answered by a banana guard in the crowd, "Good job Finn! You deserve a smooch for that victory, like Princess Bubble-Gum and Marceline or Lemongrab and LSP!"

Huntress Wizard summoned a arrow above her and Finn and launched it at the banana guard, "We continue this tonight, at my place," she said as she winked and stopped the arrow she had formed from poking the banana guard in the back, the poor guy was crying on the ground, "Shut it, you baby!"

Bonny walked up to Finn and gave him a hug,"Thanks again to Ooo's great hero, Finn Mertens, for saving us! What would you like as a reward?" Marceline flew up and flung her arm over Bonnys shoulder and rested her head on her head.

"Well the humans are coming back to the mainland and their also wanting me to be their king, since my mum leads them but since she's just someone on the computer, so can you all just be nice to them and help us with our new kingdom?" asked the hero cautiously.

Bonny looked at Finn as if she expected more but then Marceline whispered something in her ear and she began to smile, "Of course! Party at the palace!" everyone cheered and started to walk to the Candy Kingdom but Finn was stopped by Fern.

"I'm wilting," the grass hero stated as his hand blew apart in the wind, "help me, please," Finn nodded and put his hand on Ferns head and he started to grow back, "thanks bro!"

"No problem!"

 **At the party**

"So thanks again Finn, if you hasn't pulled me out who knows what I would have done," Betty had gotten slightly drunk in the first half hour of the party and was now (in the third hour of the party) about to pass out.

"Oh, that's fine Betty!" Finn said as he moved away from her, he got to Jake and whispered, "Where's Simon?" Jake looked at him mid dance and shook his head in time with the song that was playing in the background.

Finn started to walk away but Jake stopped him, he looked upset, "Look, um, Finn I'm really sorry about not saving the tree-housetree-house, and I wasn't the one that suggested this, me, Lady and HW were talking and we think that it would be best if I moved in with Lady and you moved in with HW, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's cool, HW's already hinting at Tier 15, and I am 17, so I don't see why I can't move in with her, also, you and Lady should of moved in together years ago, you could finally get married!" Finn cried excitedly.

"Oh, okay...wait a minute! Tier 15!" the dog barked, he then started to laugh hysterically, making everyone stare at him, "You think your getting Tier 15!"

Everyone looked at Finn and gasped, though their were some people who didn't seem shocked, Bonny and Marceline were still grinning ear to ear, Betty was to drunk to care, Simon had finally noticed how drunk Betty was and was taking her home, but Huntress Wizard was the only person that looked angry, she grabbed Finn by his hat and pulled him all the way to her house.

Finn was flung to the floor and felt a weight on top of him, grinding on his erect dick, he opened his eyes and saw HW looking at him with a smile on her face, "You couldn't wait any longer, could you?" she asked as she took off both of their hats, "Well neither could I!"


End file.
